Caramel and Licorice
by IcelandicQuetzal
Summary: Hong Kong visits Iceland, no matter the risks of getting in trouble with China. But their friendship becomes more than they expected.
1. “I know the risk”

Hong Kong was in his room doing some Algebra China had assigned for him to do while he was at the World Meeting that the countries attend. China didn't want any of his siblings to embarrass him so he told them to stay home. Normally during the summer, China has his siblings live at his house so they can have strict "school learning and practicing" AKA, extreme studying, AKA, R.I.P your brain cells for actual use, other than actually learning. Taiwan and Vietnam finished their work and were out shopping all day. Korea was doing, well who knows. China put him on House Arrest for the rest of the summer after coming home drunk and screaming:"FUCK ALL THE BITCHES EVERYDAY!". Also he had like 3 DUIs over the 2 months they've been from in China. Hong Kong finished the last problem he needed to complete for the week. He flipped to the front page of the packet,6 pages thick, and placed it to side. He stretched and stood up.

" _Now a free week to do whatever I want_." He thought. He walked over to his bed and laid on it. He grabbed his phone off of his nightstand.

 _1:24_

' _God such a long day to do nothing_.' Hong Kong thought. He was also on House Arrest, But for no reason. Hong Kong was out at like, 9:50 at night, and was walking home. He walked by a alleyway and saw two guys beating up a another guy. So, being nice and all, fought off the two guys. He helped the other guy up but then the police came, and arrested him because the two guys were pussys and wanted him to get arrested. So, he was at the police station for like 2 hours for nothing and China had to pick him up. Which put in him in a bad mood. But he's only on it for like a week so he would survive. Hopefully.

Hong Kong was checking his Snapchats when Korea opened the door to his room.

"Hey Fabu Kong-" Korea started.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Hong Kong snapped. He hated that nickname.

"Sorry, Hong Kong." Korea said again."I'm going to get some ice cream, want some?" he asked. Hong Kong's face lit up. He loves ice cream. Also he wanted to get out.

"Yeah! Let me change my clothes." Hong Kong told Korea. He really wanted some ice cream. He hated being stuck up in the house. He changed into some outside clothes, those suited to wear outside. He walked downstairs. Korea was waiting there, next to the front door.

"Ready to go bro?" Korea asked his brother.

"Yeah boi!" Hong Kong exclaimed. They walked outside to the humid air.

* * *

10 minutes later...

They were driving back from the ice cream shop when Hong Kong got a phone call.

"The heck..." Hong Kong scowled. He put his salted caramel ice cream in his left hand and grabbed his phone from his pocket. He almost dropped his ice cream when he saw who it was on name.

 _China_

"KOREA GET US HOME RIGHT NOW!" Hong Kong screamed. He can't know they went out and got ice cream.

"WHY?!" Korea yelled back.

"It's China." Hong Kong told him.

"Aww fuck." Korea sighed. He stepped on the gas.

They got home approximately 6 minutes later. They got inside and Hong Kong recalled China. China answered.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU ANSWER IT BEFORE!?" He yelled in chinese.

"BECAUSE MY PHONE DIED AND I WAS IN THE BATHROOM!" Hong Kong lied, while also speaking chinese so China couldn't hear the nervousness."And I was eating some food. So, sorry if i can't perform my daily functions of a living organism."

"Ok-ok, calm down." China told Hong Kong."I was calling you to let you know that after the World Meeting, i'm going to Russia's house."

"Ok... anything else you need to tell me?" Hong Kong asked.

"Nope nothing." He hung up. Hong Kong put the phone from his ear down and put it on the couch. Korea gave him a funny look from across the room because Hong Kong rarely speaks in Chinese and just he screamed in it.

* * *

Hong Kong stood up and walked up stairs to his bedroom. He entered and flopped on his bed. He yawned in boredness. He just stared at the ceiling. He sat like that for 10 minutes. He then remembered something from along time ago.' _Do I still have it?_ ' He wondered. He rolled off the bed and onto the floor. He went on his stomach and went halfway under his bed. He looked around.' _I think I put it in this box..._ '. He grabbed a small orange box around the size of a shoe box. He pulled it out and went from under his bed. He opened it, and there it was.

"Shānyáng."

Shānyáng, or goat in chinese, is a small robotic dog Hong Kong made a long time ago. He built it, but it never worked, so he kept it in this little box. He picked up the box and put it on his desk. He removed the dog and looked at the spare parts in the box. He picked up one of them and looked at the dog.' _How dumb was I when I was younger?_ ' he questioned himself. What he had in his hand was the brain system. He didn't put it in when he made it. Hong Kong sighed. He went into a cabinet and grabbed a screwdriver and unscrewed the screws on the pupper's belly. He opened it and got what he expected to be there.' _Nothing, just like I thought._ ' He forgot to put the brain system in there so, like something that doesn't have a brain or central control, it didn't work. He grabbed the wires in the stomach and attached them to the brain system and placed it into the stomach. He screwed the lid back onto the stomach and stood it on it's paws. He grabbed the power cord and placed it into the back of the dog. He plugged it into a outlet.' _Now to let it charge._ '

* * *

Several Hours later...

Vietnam and Taiwan returned from the mall. They seemed very happy, which means they got what they wanted. They also had some food. _Yummy_. Hong Kong walked downstairs when he smelt food. Taiwan gasped when she saw what was in Hong Kong's hands.

"Shānyáng!" She exclaimed she got up and looked at the dog."I thought you said it didn't work?"

"And you cried about it too..." Korea snickered from the table. Hong Kong blushed, embarrassed by the truth. Vietnam smacked him in the head."HEEEY! THAT HURT!"

"Good." Vietnam congratulated.

"Well I fixed it. But I haven't tested it out." Hong Kong informed. He put the dog on the floor."Who wants to test it?" he asked.

"ME! PICK ME!" Taiwan begged and raising her hand. Hong Kong handed her the remote control.

"Push that button." He pointed at the button at the top. Taiwan pushed the button and the dog became alive.

"YES!" Hong Kong hurrahed. The dog walked around as Taiwan put the inputs in. Everyone watched until the little dog died with a saddening bark. Taiwan and Hong Kong sat down at the table, satisfied with the robot dog. They then began eating.

* * *

After dinner...

It was around 8:20 when Hong Kong got a very peculiar call from someone.

' _Iceland? What does he want._ ' He answered it and heard the boy.

"Hey, Hong Kong watcha doing?" He asked in his odd accent.

' _Why does that accent turn me on_ ' Hong Kong thought. "Nothing much. Wait isn't it like 6:30 in the morning in your country?" He asked Iceland.

"Yeah. Got a problem with that?"

"Nah, I'm just wondering why you're calling me. Normally someone would be asleep."

"I'm different. Well your summer seems pretty boring right now so I was wandering if..."

"If what...?"

"If you want to come over to my house."

"R-really?" Hong Kong stuttered. He's never been to Iceland before. He was also thinking about how he can't leave China, let alone Beijing or China's house. "Yeah I'll come over."

"Really? Cool just text me later in your timezone to tell me your plan and stuff."

"Ok I will, bye."

"Bye"

Hong Kong thought about how he's going to get a ride to the airport. And then he thought about Korea. 'Maybe he will drop me off?' He wondered. He walked to his brother's room and opened the door. Korea was in a intense game of Overwatch. He was ( his main) and was 1 v 5ing the team. Korea did all the most clutch things and beat the everyone. "How the hell are able to do that stuff?" Hong Kong asked suprised by the skill.

Korea looked over and put on a very arrogant smile on. "Because I'm the best Overwatch player ever." He said cockily. He got up and put one arm around Hong Kong. "Aren't you happy to be the little bro to the best player ever?" He asked.

"First, it's too hot for that..." Hong Kong got from out of Korea's embrace. "And second...sure." He lied. He actually didn't really like being his brother sometimes. He embarrasses him sometimes and it's very hard to forgive him. "Anyway... can I ask you something?"

"Hmm... what is it?" Korea asked. Hong Kong told him that Iceland wants him over and that he's going to need a ride and stuff like that. "You and I going to be in big trouble if China comes home early and you won't be here." Korea informed.

"I know the risks, but I still want to go." Hong Kong told him. He really did want to see Iceland, since it's been a while and they probably won't see each other in a long time.

"Ok. I'll do it, but only because your my little bro." He ruffled his brother's hair.


	2. Airplane

**Alright so this is a my first long running story on this website. But that doesn't mean that it's going to bad because I'm no noob with this stuff. Also the robot dog in the last chapter is a fictional thing. aru~**

 **And yeah, have a great time reading this.**

* * *

Hong Kong woke up early to get his stuff ready and to wake up Korea so he can drop him off at the airport. He texted Iceland to ask how long he can stay at his house at around 10:10 Pm, (Iceland was still awake for some reason even though it was like 4:00 in the morning), and he said you can stay for like the whole week if he wanted to. Hong Kong put 4 shirts and 4 pairs of jeans and other articles of clothes. He was very uncomfortable because he had to wear a hoodie and long pants in the middle of summer. But since it was in the morning the heat wasn't that bad. He walked out of his room only to see Taiwan sneaking some food upstairs. She was fully dressed and had a bowl full of leftovers.

"SHHH!" She said while putting her finger to her lips."Don't tell anyone." She looked to the side and saw Hong Kong's suitcase."Where you going brother?" Hong Kong forgot to tell her that he was going to Iceland. He told her. "Oooh. You're going to get in trouble."

"I don't care." Hong Kong said bitterly."I don't care if I get in trouble with China." For some reason he just didn't care. Normally he would be nervous but he wasn't at all. Maybe it was because of Iceland but at the same time he didn't know."Wait, why are you sneaking food into your room.?"

"Well I should tell you." She opened her bedroom door, and on the floor was a baby tiger.

"Why do you have a tiger in your room?"

"Because I want to."

"Ok."

She walked into her room and gave the food to the cub. She got and closed her door after saying: "Awww my brother is in love."

' _NANI? No I don't. I don't think so. I do feel something near Iceland but I don't think it's love_.' He thought while blushing slightly. Korea exited his room.

"DE ZE~." He screamed. Startling Hong Kong.

"Da hell!" He retorted.

"Haha haha." he laughed. "Ready to go man?"

"Yeah."

* * *

Hong Kong sat in his seat on the plane. He was going to be sitting in this chair for 13 hours.' _Iceland gotta be so far away. But I guess it's worth it if people from all over go there, so I can't_ complain.'he thought gloomily. ' _But it's worth it._ ' There was a good amount of people on the plane, But most of them were people that were planning on traveling the world. Hong Kong could hear all their conversations. ' _English, French, German, Spanish. Wow there's so many people from all over the Earth on here!_ '

They were about 5 hours on the plane when Hong Kong heard 2 boys next to him giggle. They spoke some words to each other. ' _Da heck?_ ' the 2 boys looked over at Hong Kong. They regarded each other until 1 of the boys said something.

"Hero is dis panda expressu? I would like some ricu and noodles." he said in a racist chinese accent.

"No bro you gotta speak some chinese." The other said to provoke him.

"Oh yah. Ching Ling Ping Ching Ching."

Hong Kong just stared at them. The boys looked afraid. They spoke to each other again.

"Ching Ling Ling?" the first boy asked but not with much confidence.

"You got no confidence man!" the other screamed and smacked him.

"CHING LING PING-" he was caught off from the yelling from the other passengers.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" One german said.

The boys went silent.

"Damn rich teenage americans..." The german sighed.

Hong Kong just chuckled. Boys looked over scornfully. Hong Kong continued his page in his book he was reading. When he felt something hit his head. He ignored it, until some more things hit his head. He looked up and looked over at the boys. They made it seem like they didn't do it. Hong Kong picked up one the papers. He opened it and saw some writing.

" _Sup boi. You beat up anymore of our people then i'm going to pack your skull in."_ It said. "Pathetic..." Hong Kong said, making sure the boys heard him. He read the other ones. "You need to work on your threatening." Hong Kong said bluntly to the guys. The alpha, most likely, started growling at him.

"Oh really. How about we settle this when we land in Iceland." He said with anger.

"Ok." Hong Kong said while smiling a evil grin. The alpha shivered.

* * *

They landed in Iceland. Everyone exited the plane and got their stuff. The alpha was glaring at Hong Kong the whole time as they exited the airport. Hong Kong looked around and saw Iceland waiting for him outside. He walked over to him.

"Hey Hong Kong, Velkomonn to Iceland!" He presented while throwing his arms into the air. "Where even at 10:20 at night it's still light out." Iceland looked over Hong Kong's shoulder and saw a guy glaring at him. "You know him?"

Hong Kong looked over and saw the alpha.

"Oooh yeah him." Hong Kong said. "Yeah he kinda wants to fight me." Hong Kong told him the whole story.

"Well good luck. I hope you got the strength and power, he seems very strong." Iceland said.

"You ready dumplings?" The guy asked cockily. A ring was formed around them with Iceland behind Hong Kong and the alpha's friend.

"Hell yeah." Hong Kong said.

They walked towards each.


	3. Fight

"I want a nice clean fight, no guns or knives." The alpha said, but Hong Kong can see the crafty glint in his eyes.

"Ok." Hong Kong said. ' _I have to keep my guard up.'_ He thought ' _He's probably going to cheat._ ' Hong Kong looked back and saw Iceland staring at him, with nervousness and anxiety in his eyes. Hong Kong did a thumbs up to Iceland, to make Iceland less anxious.

* * *

They got in their stances, ready to pounce on each other like two males lions fighting for a female. The alpha attacked first he punched, directing it towards Hong Kong's head. _MISS._ He continued punching but Hong Kong kept dodging. The alpha was too slow at punching to actually land any hits on the nimble opponent.

"Your a pussy if you dodge! Be a man!" He taunted. Hong Kong was oblivious to the taunt, making the alpha very mad. The alpha angrily punched again but Hong Kong side stepped and grabbed his arm and threw him on the ground. There was a crack. Hong Kong just looked at him on the ground with no emotion. And crouched down to the alpha's side.

"Satisfied?" He asked in a monotone voice. But all a sudden Hong Kong felt a stabbing pain in his abdomen. He looked down and saw a switchblade in his gut. The alpha pulled it out and did a evil laugh. Hong Kong got up shakily and walked a few feet away but staggered. He coughed up some blood into his hand and collapsed onto his knees. Everyone realized what happened when they saw the alpha stand up with the blade in his hand, dripping with Hong Kong's blood. They were still with fear.

"You're weak you know." He said cockily with a sadistic stare. He walked towards Hong Kong. Hong Kong coughed up some more blood into his hand. The alpha kicked him in the stomach causing Hong Kong to yelp.

"You don't fight with honor or spunk." He said, kicking him in the stomach again."You just dodge, like a weakling." He kicked him again. He crouched down and put the blade near the stab wound."Now let me hear you scream like a weakling!" He said sadistically. He stabbed him in the wound. Hong Kong stifled a scream. He was about to stab him again until Iceland tackled him. He took the knife out of the alpha's hand.

"You have less honor than him you idiot!" He yelled. He got from on top of him. The tourists grabbed the alpha from the ground.

"A KNIFE TO A FIST FIGHT! YOU IDIOT!" They yelled at him. The Spanish were yelling cuss words at him.

Iceland kneeled down at Hong Kong. He looked up at Iceland with pain in his eyes. His mouth was covered with blood and some was dripping onto his pants from his chin. He held the wound defensively, like Iceland was going to stab him. Iceland put the blade down. "Now look at what you've done." He said. He put Hong Kong's arm on his shoulder and helped him up. Blood gushed out as he stood.

"Owww..." He cried quietly.

"Well that is expected, you were stabbed twice." Iceland said as he saw the blood hit the ground. "Mr. Puffin!" The bird came from out of the sky and landed on Iceland's head.

"Hey boss. You needed the adorable Puffin?" he said while sounding like Pink Guy.

"Yeah. Go attack that guy over there." Iceland commanded while pointing to the alpha.

"No prob' boss." He flew over and starting pecking the guy in the head.

Iceland walked over to his car with Hong Kong leaning on his shoulder. He lowered him into the passenger seat. The french girls and Muslim walked over to the car.

"Is he going to be ok? Is he going to need to go to the hospital?" The Muslim asked Iceland. One of the french girls had her phone out recording him.

"Yeah he's going to be ok. Also save that phone for recording and taking nice pictures of this nice country, OK?" He told them. The girls nodded their heads but looked at Iceland strangely at that last comment. The girls walked back to the scolding of the guy. Mr. Puffin flew back to Iceland. The three of them left the whole entire seen.

* * *

They were about 5 minutes away from the airport when Hong Kong broke down crying in the car. But every time he so sobbed some blood would come out of the wound. Hong Kong only cried in Iceland's presence because he knew that Iceland comforted him and made him feel safe. Iceland felt very bad because he didn't intercept before things got hairy. Iceland looked over at Hong Kong sadly and rubbed his shoulder.

"Hey bro." Mr. Puffin said while going into Hong Kong's lap."You want some comfort from me?" Hong Kong looked down at the little bird. He nodded his head slightly. He picked up the bird and cuddled it. He started feeling better. Everyone was silent until Hong Kong asked Iceland something.

"A-am I annoying?"

"Hmm?" Iceland looked over very confused.

"Like every time we're alone or hanging out I always get in trouble."

"Well..." He paused. He was going to say a lot but he didn't want to dampen his mood."I can't say."

"Oh ok." Hong Kong looked down glumly. He took off his hoodie. It was covered in blood on the spot where he was stabbed at. His shirt was also covered in blood. He lifted his shirt up slightly to look at the cut."It looks deep." He told Iceland.

"Well you were stabbed multiple times so it would be deep."

"Am I going to have to get stitches?"

"Maybe. And i'm probably going to do it since you can't do you own stitches."

"You get to touch my glorious skin and see my body." He said coyly. Iceland looked over and blushed slightly. He rolled his eyes and went back to watching the road.He actually wanted to see Hong Kong's shirtless body.

"So how is your summer so far?" Iceland asked Hong Kong, trying to distract him from the pain he currently is in.

"Where do I began..."

* * *

 **Bloody hell. What Iceland thought is not creepy at all.**

 **xd**


	4. Courage from ones' heart

They arrived at Iceland's house at around 11:10. It was starting to get dark out. Iceland parked his car in the driveway. Iceland poked Hong Kong awake.

"We're here." He told him. He exited the car and went onto the side Hong Kong was at and helped him out. They waddled inside. They walked up to the guest bedroom upstairs. Hong Kong sat down with a sigh. "Take your shirt off. Let me see that wound." Iceland asked gently while sitting next to him. Hong Kong took off his shirt. Iceland made sure not to look at the rest of Hong Kong's body, because he would probably get a anime nose bleed because of how nice his body was. He looked at it. He poked around the wound to see how deep it was. "With that second stab he made it pretty deep." Iceland informed Hong Kong with his discovery. "Your definitely going to need stitches."

"K." Hong Kong said breezily. He wanted to seem brave in front of Iceland even though he was anxious. But Iceland detected this false bravery. Denmark always acted tough when he left Iceland to go off at war during the Kalmar Union, because he was afraid to hurt Iceland.

"Don't try to act tough." Iceland said bitterly, surprising Hong Kong. "You don't need to act brave in front of me. I can handle myself if you don't feel like you have the guts to face things."

"But I don't -" He was cut off.

"Yes you do!" Iceland cried. He sniffled like he was about to cry. "I would think my best friend didn't need to act that way near me." He got up. "Let me close that hole in your abdomen." He walked out of the room.

' _Aww shit. I messed up._ ' He thought. He thought about how Iceland lashed out at him. ' _Of course he would do that. I'm weak and I act tough near him so he doesn't have to fear, and he sensed that. Nothing gives me courage or makes me strong._ '

But that's when he remembered a quote by someone. ' _Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage.'_ He thought _. 'That's right. I love Iceland. He's my power, my strength. Therefore, I can't believe I'm brave or strong one my own, without him. I'm brave because of Iceland. And I'm strong because of his love for me._ '

Iceland entered the room with a needle and string, looking very sad. But then he saw how Hong Kong was looking at him. His energy was different than before. He looked at Iceland with eyes that didn't see him as a simple teenage boy, but like something deeper. Iceland became infatuated by Hong Kong. "Why you happy to get a needle into your abdomen?" He said playfully.

"I'm just happy to be with you." Hong Kong said. Iceland blushed at this comment. Hong Kong smirked. He got the reaction he wanted.

"W-whatever." Iceland stuttered. He sat on the ground next to Hong Kong's legs so he could get a better angle on his wound. "Alright this going to hurt a lot." He warned.

"Ok." Hong Kong said.

He stuck the needle into the tender skin next to the wound. Hong Kong winced. Iceland looked up at Hong Kong to have consent to continue. Hong Kong opened his eyes. He nodded his head to Iceland so he could continue. Iceland continued to suture it. He finished and made a knot and cut the rest of the string off. He opened a huge bandage open and place it over the stitches. Hong Kong was crying a little because of the pain.

"You need a hug?" Iceland asked his friend while sitting next to him.

"Yeah..." He said quietly. He wrapped his arms around Iceland, who responded by also wrapping his arms around him.

' _His sweater is so soft._ ' He thought. He snuggled into Iceland, liking the warmth radiating from him. Iceland was liking this close contact with Hong Kong.

* * *

Few minutes later...

Iceland walked upstairs with Hong Kong's suitcase and walked back into the guest bedroom. Hong Kong was under the covers of the bed, sleeping. He looked like a little boy sleeping in his bed after a long day of elementary school. Iceland placed the suitcase in front of the bed. He looked at Hong Kong's cute sleeping face. He walked over to him and bent down and kissed his forehead, and thought of something he never would never think of saying when he saw Hong Kong

' _Goodnight my sweet León._ '

* * *

 **Now let me leave this for like 3 days and come back. I know a lot of people use his Cantonese for his name but I like Leon better, so suck it up don't like Leon. Also Leon is a nice name for a cute boy.**

 **That quote Hong Kong thought of was said by Laozi, a ancient chinese philosopher. This quote intrigued me when someone I saw it on a website and I thought " I see Hong Kong like that to Iceland.". Also Laozi was the founder of Taoism according to Wikipedia so I thought that was neat.**

 **Oh yeah, they did clean the wound before this.**


	5. Origami

Hong Kong didn't exactly know when he woke up. All he knew was that is was morning and that he smelt coffee. ' _Iceland is probably awake._ ' He thought. He sat up and stretched. He was surprised to not feel any pain or soreness from last night. ' _I guess my country is strong._ ' He remembered the blood on his body. ' _Going to need to take a shower._ ' He got up and walked out of the room. He walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where Iceland was sipping some black coffee.

"Góðan daginn." He said while smiling at Hong Kong.

"Good morning." He said back. ' _Iceland seems to be in a good mood_.' "Can I use your shower? I need to get this blood off of me."

"Yeah."

* * *

Like, 30 minutes later...

Iceland looked very angry or irritated when Hong Kong came back down stairs. The way he looked at the wall and held his coffee mug made it seem like he was was going to chuck it at the wall. His phone was faced down on the table. Hong Kong was very hesitant to sit down next to the angry boy, but he did so on his own risk. Iceland payed him no mind as he sat down. There was silence, very awkward silence. _SILENCE_.

"Sooo..." Hong Kong started. Iceland glared at him like he didn't want to talk. "Oook..." Hong Kong looked down and just stared at Iceland's hands on the mug. Iceland sighed, he was staring at the wall again.

"Does your wound hurt?" He asked but with a hint of attitude like he didn't care if Hong Kong was possibly in pain. He didn't make any eye contact with Hong Kong.

"No." He responded.

"Ok."

' _Why is he mad. I probably shouldn't ask, especially in this state. But what can I do to make him feel better._ ' He wondered. ' _Well this makes me feel better when i'm mad._ ' he stood up and went upstairs. He dug through his suitcase and found his pack of construction paper. He grabbed it and went downstairs. He sat down, and ripped out a piece of paper, and started folding it. Iceland looked over and saw Hong Kong folding the paper. He watched his hand fold it swiftly but also with grace. He somehow felt calm as he watched him fold it. He finished folding it and scooted it over to Iceland.

"Is this a... Puffin?" Iceland asked, fascinated by how you make a animal like that with paper. Hong Kong nodded. "What other things can you make?" Hong Kong ripped out another piece of paper, and folded it. He made a blue dragon. He gave it to Iceland. Iceland picked it up and looked at it at all sides and angles. He stared at it's head for a few moments. Hong Kong continued making origami animals.

* * *

"So... why were angry earlier?" He asked gently. Iceland looked up from. They locked eyes with each other for a few moments. Iceland blinked a couple of times and looked at the wall.

"I was on the phone with Norway and Denmark." He paused. He took a few deep breathes. "And they told me that they were planning on getting back together." But then a dark shadow went over him. "I don't want them together." He said darkly with a low voice. It sent shivers down Hong Kong's spine when Iceland said that. "I hate them as a couple. To me their a bad marriage. With their bickering, arguments, and fights. They are better off divorced then actually married." He growled with coldness seeping into his voice. "I would rather have them dead then actually together, erased from my life." Hong Kong was in awe. How can someone hate two people together that much?

"But maybe they want to be together because of that." Hong Kong said quietly. Iceland looked at Hong Kong with darkness and coldness, like a winter night during a blizzard. There was no warmth or sympathy in the eyes. ' _He's scaring me._ ' This is the most scared he has ever been. He started breaking into a cold sweat. He could feel his shirt sticking to him. "Some people like to be with someone because of their bad experiences or how they act towards each other." he said with a shaky voice. He was scared.

"Because..." He said the rest in Icelandic and looked down at the table and at the origami animals on the table. The darkness escaped him. He started crying but not because of sadness but... joy? "Love is strange isn't it?" He giggled looking up at Hong Kong with a small little smile. He wiped his eyes. "You'll never understand it, it just happens. It never breaks but changes." Hong Kong felt warmth go threw him, filling his cold spots. He felt attracted towards Iceland, liking the happiness from him.

"Yeah, it is strange." He said while smiling. They at look each other, looking into each other's souls through their eyes.

"Want to go stargazing tonight?" Iceland asked. "The stars will be pretty and the night sky too."

"Sure." He answered, he would really like to go stargazing with Iceland, his crush.

* * *

 **I FREAKING reserve what Iceland said. SO back off if you wanted it.**

Góðan daginn **= Good Morning**


	6. Stargazing

For dinner they just had some lamb, which was the first time eating it for Hong Kong. He was sitting at the table when Iceland placed it in front of him. Iceland sat down and started eating it. Hong Kong was horrified to eat a sheep.

"What does it taste like? I don't think I can eat a Yáng!" He moaned. He looked at Iceland eat it like it was nothing. "How do you feel to eat a innocent sheep?"

"Dude calm down. To many questions." Iceland said while looking at Hong Kong with interest. "You eat dogs right? How do you feel about eating those?"

"That's only in China. I've never eaten one of those." Hong Kong informed him.

"Well, I'll answer your first question. It has a unique taste." Iceland described vaguely. "Also, I don't really imagine the food on my plate as the creature or plant." He took a sip of his Coke.

"What you mean it has a unique taste? Like you can't compare it anything else?"

"It has a "grassy and earthy" taste okay? Also eat it before it gets cold." He said in a annoyed voice. He finished his food and was waiting for Hong Kong to eat his. Hong Kong looked at Iceland and back at the lamb. He grabbed his fork and grabbed some meat. He closed his eyes and put the fork into his mouth. He chewed the meat.

' _It's okay... why did I stress about that._ ' He started to eat more of it and finished it.

"Not bad right?" Iceland asked. He grabbed their plates and placed them in the sink.

"Yeah. I don't know why I fretted over that." He said sheepishly. Iceland checked outside.

"It's about time we go out. You got to see the sunset before the stars. Also, I wanted to to set up a campfire." Iceland said while getting his shoes on. Hong Kong also put his shoes and he realized he didn't bring a jacket. "You can borrow one mine." Iceland went into a closet and took out 2 jackets. He handed 1 to Hong Kong while he put his on. They both went outside.

* * *

They walked to a secluded, flat place in Iceland's backyard. The sky was a mixture of indigo and purple colors. You were able to see some stars in the indigo.

"Pretty..." Hong Kong breathed. He saw the clear sky, with the spill of colors. "It's like painting."

"Nicely spoken." Iceland said while making a pile of sticks in the spot they sitting. He grabbed a lighter out of his pocket and lit the end of one the sticks, and threw it into the pile. A small blaze appeared on the bottom and shortly after the pile became a stable flame. They sat down next to each in front of the fire. They watched the sky become a darker shade of indigo, then black. The sky sparked with a whole bunch of stars. Even parts of the Milky Way galaxy was visible.

"WOW!" Hong Kong exclaimed. He never really seen this many stars or even the Milky Way. "Is it like this every night?"

"Yeah. During the winter you can see the Auroa Borealis." Iceland said.

"Oh. Cool." He continued looking up at the sky. "What's your Zodiac sign Ice?"

"Zodiac sign?" Iceland asked.

"Yeah Zodiac sign." He looked at Iceland.

"Well my birthday is June 17, so Gemini?" He questioned. He shrugged. He didn't really know.

"I'm Cancer. Or Pángxiè. They say that a Air and Water elements get along well in relationships." Hong Kong informed. Iceland looked over with interest.

"What kind?" He asked getting curious about the Zodiac sign talk.

"Friendship... but most of all, romantic." Hong Kong flashed Iceland a smile. Iceland looked at him with pure "Wtf" in his face. Hong Kong laughed.

"It's just superstition hu-ha stuff." Iceland said while looking back up at the sky. Hong Kong also looked up at the stars. Iceland started pointing at all the constellations visible in the sky. Hong Kong looked down and saw Iceland's other hand on the ground sitting there. Hong Kong stared at it longingly. He made sure Iceland was still talking so he wouldn't notice what he was about to do. He gingerly place his hand on top of Iceland's. Iceland paused and looked down at Hong Kong's hand on top of his.

"Uhh-uhh!" He blushed. He saw Hong Kong also blushing.

' _So cute!_ ' Hong Kong squealed inside. He slowing moved his face toward Iceland's. He took Iceland's lips into his. Iceland stiffened up. Hong Kong withdrew from Iceland. Iceland looked at Hong Kong with surprise in his eyes.

"Ice. I love you." He looked into Iceland's pretty purple eyes that were reflecting the night sky. "Ever since I met you I've been in love with you. You are my Bauhinia, my precious, sacred flower." He confessed.

Iceland looked at him with awe. He looked at the campfire. His eyes showed the fire, frolicking, like it was happy to be alive. He looked back at Hong Kong. He smiled.

"I love you too León." He said his real name. He leaned in and kissed Hong Kong. The fire seemed to grow warmer, almost fueled by their love.

They sat there looking at the stars until the fire died. They decided to go back inside. While taking off there jackets and shoes, Iceland asked a question.

"Will you be my boyfriend?" He said while looking at Hong Kong. He turned around.

"Yeah!" He said and hugged Iceland. They walked upstairs together but realized they would have to go on their separate ways that night.

"You can sleep with me tonight, since your my..." he coughed and became a little pink, he couldn't say boyfriend.

"K."

Few moments later...

Hong Kong climbed into the bed with the almost asleep Iceland. He scoot up close to Iceland and wrapped his arms around him like he was going to disappear. "Good night." He whispered.

"Good night." Iceland whispered back.


	7. Surprise

When Iceland woke up he felt sick for some reason. He thought it must of been more tourists coming onto his island. He looked over and saw Hong Kong halfway off the bed. Iceland wrinkled his nose. He pushed him off the bed completely. _THUD!_ Iceland got off the bed and walked over to his boyfriend.

"Good morning dumpling." He said jokingly. He sat down on the bed.

"Good morning snowflake." Hong Kong said back. He sat up but knew something was wrong with Iceland. "You look sick..." He stood up and sat on the bed next to Iceland.

"I feel sick." He looked over at Hong Kong's concerned face. "It's probably tourists." He felt a wave of nausea hit him. He felt he was going to throw up. He ran to the bathroom and threw up. Hong Kong walked in and saw Iceland hugging the toilet.

"I don't think it's tourists." Hong Kong said while rubbing his lovers back.

"Yeah definitely..." He puked again. But then he saw it was blood. "What the hell..." He wiped his mouth and saw blood on his hand. He showed it to Hong Kong.

"Why is it blood?"

"I don't know." But then a thought popped up in his mind. "The Puffins..." He felt like he needed to call his boss.

"What?" Hong Kong asked.

"Give me my phone." He commanded Hong Kong.

"Ok..." Hong Kong left the bathroom and back into the bedroom and grabbed Iceland's phone. He walked back into the bathroom and handed it to Iceland. Iceland pushed some numbers and pushed call. Someone picked up.

"What happened to the Puffins?" Iceland said in a flat voice. "WHAT!?" He screamed. He stood up and stormed out of the bathroom. He went downstairs and turned on the TV. He saw the horror that his boss told him about. He hung up and stared at TV with a blank stare.

" _A colony of Puffins were killed by a oil spill of off a oil plant. The oil spill killed about 100 of them, making their numbers dwindle even more in Iceland. But the other couple hundreds of them were able to be saved and could be released back into the wild in a couple of days_." The news anchor said on the TV. She continued rambling on about the situation until Hong Kong turnt off the TV and sat down next to Iceland. He put Iceland's head on his shoulder and wrapped his arm around him.

"I'm sorry about your birds..." Hong Kong whispered to Iceland. He was silent and just staring at nothing. "If you want anything tell me." More silence.

"Get me some Brennivín. It's in the freezer." Iceland said. "I need a shot of it."

"Ok..." He got up and got the Brennivín from the freezer and got a shot glass. He placed it on the coffee table in the living room. Iceland poured some in the shot glass. He drank it. He poured some more and drank some more shots. He looked more relaxed and not as sad.

"God, driven to untraditional drinking to drown my sorrow." He said. "Thanks Hong Kong."

"Your welcome." Hong Kong said while shrugging. "I'm going to go get ready." He got up. Iceland followed him upstairs.

* * *

They decided to eat cereal for breakfast. The only thing Iceland had was Cheerios and Cornflakes. He has a rather plain taste in cereal. They were in the middle of eating when the doorbell rang.

"Ugh... can't I have some alone time with my boyfriend." Iceland groaned. He got up and answered the door to a very happy Dane and annoyed looking Norwegian.

"ICE! How's my favorite guy doing!" Denmark said while hugging him, well more like forcing him into one. Norway pulled him out of the strangle and hugged his little brother.

"Are you still mad at us?" He said while pulling himself out of hugging Iceland. Denmark and Norway looked at Iceland for a answer.

"Yeah. I got over it. Sorry for reacting badly." Iceland apologized. "So why are you here."

"We're here to see if you were stiff ok of us being together." Norway said. "You know how we act towards each other and our... tendencies." He cleared his throat.

"Well, I was only able to accept because of one person." Iceland said. "Is that all?"

"Oh yeah. We heard about what happened about your Puffins. Sorry about them."

"It's ok."

"We also wanted to a fun activity with you." Denmark said. He started laughing. "It's going to be fun."

"Can Hong Kong participate?" Iceland asked. Hong Kong was standing there with his phone and looking at Iceland at the door.

"Participate in what?" He said while walking up to Iceland. "Oh, hello Denmark and Norway."

"PLAYBOY!?" Denmark screamed and backed up slightly. Norway justed glared at Hong Kong.

"Yeah, this boy convinced me to accept you guys so let him participate." Iceland said while wrapping his arm around him.

"Ok fine, plus this will be more fun with more people." Denmark said while regaining his senses.

* * *

 **Fictional thing happened to the Puffins, though I think something happened with that in the past, but that's ok.**

 **Denmark calling Hong Kong 'Playboy' was from a halloween comic strip I found on the internet, i'm not sure if it's legit or not, but whatevs.**


	8. Twister with a Twist

**The concept of having this by the "Deadly Twister" episodes by maxmoefoe, FilthyFrank, and iDubbbzTv. Sorry if this is long.**

* * *

That night...

"What do you mean Twister with a twist?" Iceland asked Denmark about what the "activity" he was talking about before. It was only Denmark, Norway and Iceland in the room. Hong Kong was doing something outside. But by the noise going on outside, he was setting off firecrackers. _POP!_ Was all you can hear outside.

"Why do you have that firecracker at your house?" Norway said. He was annoyed by the constant _POP!_. "How was he able to sneak those here?"

"Well, I saw him making them yesterday for some reason. He told me he has a addiction with them and that he has to set them off once and awhile to relieve stress." Iceland shrugged. _POP!_ "Like Denmark has a addiction to Legos and builds things all the time."

"Hey! Legos are the best and they deserve to built into things." Denmark argued. _POP!_ "Plus, firecrackers aren't that bad." Iceland and Norway glared at him. Hong Kong came back inside and saw them glaring at the Dane. "Hong Kong, do you have Legos at your Disney World?"

"I think so but i'm not exactly sure." Hong Kong said while sitting next to Iceland. "So, what were you guys talking about." Iceland smelt gunpowder and burnt things from Hong Kong.

"Apparently were playing Twister but with a twist." Iceland informed him. "But Denmark wanted to wait for you to come back to tell you exactly what he means."

"Ok, so Denmark, what's this "Twister with a twist"?" Hong Kong asked the Dane.

"HAHAHA! FUNNY FOR YOU TO ASK PEASANT!" Denmark exclaimed." TWISTER WITH A TWIST IS EXACTLY WHAT IT SOUNDS!" He started explaining the rules, but yelling them. "THE REFF SHALL SPIN THE spinny thingy? AND DEPENDING ON THE SPOT, THERE WILL SOMETHING THAT HAPPENS!" He grabbed a box from behind him and opened it. In there was mousetraps and other things. "NOW, IF SPUN ON GREEN, YOU CHOOSE A FATE FROM THE HAT!" He grabbed a hat inside were paper slips. "AND THAT IS ALL MY PEASANTS!" Everyone looked at box dreadfully. "Oh, I almost forgot." He grabbed another box from behind him and opened it. Inside were 2 maid outfits and a wedding dress.

"DRESSES!?" Iceland and Norway yelled. They didn't want to look like girls, since they already look a lot like them. Hong Kong took out one the maid outfits and looked at it.

"I can work this..." He said. He put up to his body. He grabbed the stockings and ruffled lace headband out of the box.

"HELL YEAH! We got one enthusiastic person here!" Denmark wrapped his arm around Hong Kong and looked at Iceland and Norway like "Take notes boy".

"How can you accept something like that, putting on a dress?" Iceland asked, mortified slightly that Hong Kong is accepting this.

"You know the amount of times I had to crossdress in my lifetime, this is nothing." Hong Kong smirked. Iceland looked at him and sighed. He grabbed the other maid outfit.

"I'm the bride, off course..." Norway scoffed. He grabbed the dress and veil. Norway glared at Denmark but there was a hint of playfulness in it. Denmark chuckled and looked at Norway with the same playfulness.

"I'M GOING TO BE SICK!" Iceland screamed and ran upstairs. Hong Kong just stood there looking at the stairs.

"Uhh... I guess i'm leaving?" Hong Kong questioned. "Yeah..." He walked upstairs. He entered Iceland's bedroom and saw him having a panic attack. He ran over to Iceland. Iceland was whispering stuff and shaking. He looked up at Hong Kong, he was crying. Hong Kong sat next to him. Iceland started grabbing at Hong Kong. "What is wrong Ice?" Hong Kong asked while hugging Iceland.

"I can't dress up..." He sniffled. "I don't want to look like a girl."

"But we know you're a guy, so it isn't that bad. Plus Norway is a bride and he seems a bit cool about it." Hong Kong ensured. "Plus i'll also be a maid so don't be ashamed."

"Your right. Plus it's only this night." Iceland looked up at Hong Kong. Hong Kong kissed him. "Ok. I can do it."

"Ok." Hong Kong smiled. And so they changed.

"Did he really need to do the stockings?" Iceland scoffed. He didn't want to wear stockings, he felt to girly if he wore them. Hong Kong was sitting on the bed fixing his headband. He had the whole outfit on.

"Well yeah, it's apart of the outfit so you have to wear." Hong Kong said. "At least the dress is long not short." What he said was true. The dress went down to their knees. "Plus, you would look dead sexy with those stockings on." He flirted.

"Oh really..." Iceland looked at him seductively as he put the stockings on. "Maybe I should dress up more... and put some stockings on along with it." He flirted. He walked over Hong Kong and sat on his lap so that he was facing him. He put his arms behind Hong Kong's neck and locked them. "Maybe... do some stuff in it to."

"Someone is a feeling at bit lewd." Hong Kong whispered. He was liking this sexual part of Iceland. There was bit of lust in Iceland's eyes.

"It's that compliment you said. That I would look dead sexy in stockings." Iceland whispered back. He leaned in and kissed him. He pressed Hong Kong down onto the bed. He stopped kissing Hong Kong for a moment. They both just at each other, their faces flushed. "Ooops, sorry." Iceland apologized and giggled. He pulled himself off of Hong Kong and sat next to him.

"Naw it's ok." Hong Kong giggled back. He sat up. "Well, ready for 'Twister with a twist'?"

"Yeah." They got off the bed and walked outside and too the top of the stair. They looked down them dreadfully.

* * *

"ALRIGHT! I want to see Miss. Emil!" Denmark yelled from the bottom of the stairs. Iceland walked down the stairs and stood in front of the Dane and presented himself. "Now, say something to your big brother and master." Iceland blushed. And looked down and gripped his little skirt.

"Hello Onii-chan and Master, do you need anything?" He said looking up slightly. Hong Kong had to stifle a laugh. Norway and Denmark started giggling. Making Iceland even more red. "Hey... don't laugh." He pouted. "You look really girly in that wedding dress." Norway stopped giggling. He stared at Iceland.

"I think I look pretty, thank you very much." Norway retorted. "Now let's see Miss. Leon." he called. Hong Kong walked down the stairs. And stood there. "You look like a girl that way." Norway complemented.

"Thanks. I grew into a nice gender fluid body." Hong Kong said while smiling.

"Now say something to the Master and his bride."

"Hello Master and Wife, how may I assist you this fine night." He said in a sweet,high pitched tone and bowed.

"Now you have manners and style then this one." Norway put Iceland in a headlock.

"Well I didn't really care that's why." Iceland said while looking at him. "Plus Hong Kong likes doing this kind of stuff." He looked at Hong Kong taking selfies with his phone. "Like Poland likes to dress in miniskirts near Lithuania to taunt him and because he likes doing it."

"Anyone want to take a selfie? Or group picture of some sort?" Hong Kong asked.

"Oh! Me!" Denmark said while waving his hand.

"Nope. Not allowing it." Norway dragged Denmark away by his jacket.

"I guess i'll take a selfie with you." Iceland said while towards Hong Kong. _SNAP!_ "Happy now?"

"Yup. Love you." Hong Kong said while walking into the living room.

"Love you too." Iceland muttered and walked into the living room.

* * *

There layed on the floor the Twister mat, the mat that was the root of all the madness of that night. On the yellow spots were mousetraps, on the blue were various runes, on the red were shot glasses of 2 liquids, and the green spots were blank.

"What are the runes for?" Iceland asked Norway. "And what's in the shot glasses?"

"The runes do certain spells and in the shot glass are beer and your Brennivín." Norway explained. "Also purple spin means we drink beer." There were boxes full of beer on the floor.

"Yeah dudes. Also ya'll are going to be playing but i'll probably get drunk because all this beeeeer." Denmark said. He sat down and grabbed the spinner. "Alright who's going first."

"I guess birthdays?" Norway questioned. "Yeah. I'm going first."

"Ok!" Denmark already opened a bottle of beer and was drinking it. He spun it. _Red. Right Hand._

"Ok." He placed his hand down on a red spot and took the shots. "Ahh, such a good combo to drink."

Denmark spun again for Iceland. _Blue._ _Right Hand._ Iceland sighed and placed his hand down on the runes. They glowed and Iceland screamed.

"HOT!" He flung his hand off and winced. "Dude are you trying hurt us?" he glared at Norway.

"I didn't say that the spells are safe." Norway told Iceland. "Ok. Spin Denmark."

 _Spin. Red. Left Foot._

"Ok." Hong Kong placed his hand on red and took the shots.

 _Spin. Yellow. Right Foot._

Norway placed his foot down on the mousetrap. He screamed. Then hissed and one of them caught on fire. But then quickly extinguished itself. Everyone just looked at the burnt mousetrap. "Let's continue." Norway said.

 _Spin. Green. Left Hand._

Iceland placed his hand onto a green spot. Denmark walked over placed the hat in front of him. Iceland dug his hand threw the hat and got a ticket.

' _Fire Cracker_ ' "Noice." Denmark walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of hot sauce and saltine crackers. And put a giant amount of it onto the cracker. He went back to Iceland and handed it to him. "Eat it."

"Dude, my mouth is going to catch on fire." Iceland whined. But he grabbed it. He stuck it into his mouth and instantly felt the spice. "Hot!" He started fanning his mouth and face. Denmark just laughed and drank his beer. Hong Kong just giggled.

 _Spin. Yellow. Right Hand._

Hong Kong sighed. He placed his hand onto the mousetraps."OW!" He cried. He flicked his hand and they came off. Norway just stared at Hong Kong.

"You feel the pain." He said.

"Yeah."

 _Spin. Blue. Right hand._

Norway placed his hand on the runes. They glowed a blue color. He started shivering. "Niflheim."

 _Spin. Purple._

"Everyone drinks." Denmark announced. He pushed the box of beer towards the boys. They grabbed a bottle of beer and drank half of their bottles. Denmark finished his 2nd beer and cracked open a 3rd.

 _Spin. Red. Left hand._

Hong Kong placed his down and took the two shots. He was started looking pink in the face.

 _Spin. Green. Right hand._

Norway slammed his hand in the mousetrap and sat there when they snapped his hand. He growled.

 _(Ok. This freaking sucks, typing these sentences. So let's cut to after, this been taking me 4 days to type this and it's annoying as hell. Aru~)_

* * *

"Freaking, China... why doesn't he like go... get a life you something you know..." Hong Kong said drunkenly. He drank some more of his beer, to be more exact, his 16th.

"Yeah... man." Denmark agreed. He was also drunk. "Why don't you like... leave him."

"Well fucken... England is such a... douche, same with that blond he fucks." Hong Kong sat up and looked at Iceland who was shaking his head. "Maybe live with... whatcha name?" He pointed at him.

"I'm Iceland, your best friend." Iceland said, he didn't want to say their relationship in Denmark's' and Norway's presence. Norway and him were cleaning up everything. Hong Kong and Denmark were drinking the rest of the beer, resulting in their drunken state. "Why don't you live with South Korea." He suggested. He was getting annoyed by the smack talk going down.

"You mean that boy you lost your virginity with?" Hong Kong asked, He finished his beer. He laid down.

"We didn't have sex... dummy." Iceland said while blushing. He was referring to the time him and Korea were alone once.

"Well I got 2 different stories, one from you, and one from him." He wrinkled his nose.

"Can we talk about that later, you're making me upset." Iceland plead. "Also, collect those bottles. Same with you Denmark."

"Ok..." Denmark said. He wasn't as drunk as Hong Kong. Hong Kong looked at Iceland like he didn't understand english. Denmark grabbed one of the bags off the ground and started putting the empty bottles away.

"You got rum... Icicle, was that you name." Hong Kong questioning, ignoring the request made by Iceland. "I could really use some rum, beer is some weak shit..."

"NO!" Iceland yelled. "CLEAN UP YOUR MESS!" He pointed at the rest of the trash on the ground.

"Forcing a maid to do your dirty work, horrible..." Hong Kong said while putting his hands up in surrender. He got up started picking up the trash and putting it into a bag. He finished shortly. The whole room was clean. Iceland, Norway, and Denmark fixed the living room.

"We're going to bed." Norway announced. "You two can have fun... fixing your little problem." Norway and Denmark went upstairs. Iceland turned around and glared at Hong Kong with pure scorn and anger. Hong Kong just stared at with pure docile eyes and sneezed.

"Hey bro, whatcha want?" He asked. He wiped his nose. Iceland took a deep breath.


	9. After

**I'll explain about some of the stuff in here.**

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Iceland screamed at Hong Kong. "YOU PROMISED TO NEVER MENTION THAT EVER!"

"Oh, did I... forgot. I really want some rum right now." Hong Kong said, he inched towards the box of beers. Iceland ran over and grabbed the box. "Heeey!"

"No more alcohol. Now what did Korea say." Iceland asked. He sat down on the couch and placed the box next to him. Hong Kong still laid on the ground.

"I'm not telling you..." He said. "Plus, what are you to me." He looked up at Iceland. He was so drunk he couldn't really remember anything about Iceland.

"I'm your best friend. I told that like a couple of minutes ago." Iceland told him. Iceland was slightly offended on how Hong Kong said 'What are you to me'.

"No, i'm more than that... I feel it and I can tell." Hong Kong said, it was something logical. "Am I gay for you? Because you're gay."

"Uhh-umm..." Iceland couldn't get the words out. ' _The way he said gay..._ ' Iceland thought. "Um, yeah."

"Oh. Are we dating?" Hong Kong asked. He was asking like he had amnesia or something along those lines.

"Yeah, you are my boyfriend, you confessed last night."

"Well, my boss is going to kill me if he finds out about this." Hong Kong said. He sniffled.

"Wait why?"

"Nothing..."

"Tell me these things!" Iceland growled. He got off the couch and got on top of Hong Kong and grabbed him the from the shirt and lifted his face towards his. "I swear, if you don't tell me, then i'm going to forget about you." Hong Kong looked at Iceland with a eyes with mixed feelings. Drunkenness. Sadness.

"Ok..." Hong Kong said, but with truthness in his voice. Iceland let go of his shirt and sat on top of Hong Kong. "Now, when Korea told me about what happened with you two, he told something different then what you told me." He started remembering about Iceland and what he told him. "He said that you guys had sex. Which made me mad actually. He said that you guys kissed and you guys started getting a little frisky and you had it." He paused. "But, when you told me what happened, I believed you. You told me that you guys were hanging out and kissed you. You said shortly after that you weren't interested but Korea started touching you and tried forcing himself on you. But you didn't want to do it."

"Well, it's more believable because it's true. Also... I liked it when you comforted me about it. You know that was when I started getting feelings for you." Hong Kong looked up at Iceland with surprise.

"And about my boss, he doesn't like gays or the idea of being a homosexual. For some reason."

"Oh, but isn't it legal to be gay?" Iceland asked.

"Yeah, but he just hates it for some reason. Like he goes on rants about it. Get's pretty annoying after awhile. But i'm gay, which would get me in serious trouble with my boss."

"But he doesn't know..."

"He doesn't know anything..."

Hong Kong sat up and looked at Iceland and smiled. Iceland smiled back.

"I gotta puke..." He laughed, he got up and went to the bathroom and threw up all the beer and brennivín he drank. He shortly emerged looking less drunk than before. "Why did I drink so much alcohol."

"I don't know. But you learned your lesson right?"

"Yeah." Hong Kong walked over to Iceland. "Time to go to bed, it's so late."

"Yeah, shall we." Iceland got up when he was picked up by Hong Kong. "Whoa!" He put his arms around Hong Kong's neck so he didn't fall down. He felt like a bride, the way he was held.

"You're my sweetheart." Hong Kong flirted. "And very light." And started towards the stairs, and started ascending up them.

"Aww. You're my man. My only one." They reached Iceland's bedroom. They walked into there and Hong Kong placed him gently on the bed.

"You still want to sleep next to each other even with Norway and Denmark here?" Hong Kong asked, just to make sure.

"Yeah. I don't care, just like I don't care they are together." Iceland admitted.

Few minutes later...

Hong Kong walked into Iceland's room and saw him under the covers of his bed and looking at his phone. He looked up and beckoned Hong Kong over to come lay next to him. Hong Kong got under the covers and Iceland showed him what he was looking at on his phone. It was a video of Seychelles training a dolphin.

"Oh cool. I didn't know she trained dolphins." Hong Kong said.

"Yeah, it's her hobby in the summer. She also goes scuba diving and stuff." Iceland said happily.

"Paradise."

"Yup." Iceland turnt of his phone and placed it down on his night stand. He snuggled up to Hong Kong's body. Hong Kong pulled him closer. "Good night."

"Good night." Hong Kong said back.

* * *

 **Iceland and Korea situation: The product of a failed chapter of a Fanfic I made a long time ago. It was for a Hetalia Academy fanfiction I was making of Iceland and Hong Kong on how they became close friends and stuff. It's exactly what Hong kong described, except shittier. C:**

 **His boss hates gays?: Only recently did they allow homosexuals to have sexual intercourse (2014 to be exact) and in general in past British owned colonies or territories homosexuality has always been a iffy topic to talk about because of being gay, lesbian, and engaging in beastiality being against the Bible and stuff. And I reflect that onto the boss.**


	10. Cookie

Iceland was asleep when he was awoken by Norway.

"Good morning brother." Norway whispered. The room was still dark, meaning that it was probably 2-3 hours since they went to bed. "We're going to be leaving in a couple of minutes, and I wanted to say goodbye." Iceland sat up.

"Aww." He said sadly. He hugged his big brother. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye. And to Hong Kong." Norway looked over at Iceland's sleeping boyfriend. "I hope y'all stay together for a long time."

"What?" Iceland asked. He never told him that they were dating. "How did you know?"

"I can tell. I see how you guys act towards each other." Norway giggled. "Now see you." He hugged him again. He got up and walked out of the room and closed the door. Iceland went under the covers again and sighed. He then went back to sleep.

* * *

Hong Kong sneezed and woke him and Iceland up. He was confused on why he sneezed. He didn't feel sick or anything like that. Iceland looked at Hong Kong with a very confused face.

"Are you sick?" He asked.

"No..." Hong Kong denied. He sneezed again. "I think someone is talking about me."

"You believe in that urban myth?"

"Yeah, some urban myths you have to believe in to understand the world."

"Ok philosopher." Iceland joked. "Are you sure you're not sick?"

"Positive." He sneezed again, not making his statement as believable. "It could be cold weather or that I have Emilitis." He giggled.

"I hope it's the weather." Iceland said. "Ah, I get it... dufus." He playfully punched Hong Kong in the arm. "Hey, want to make cookies today?"

"Hell yeah! I love cookies."

And so our couple shall begin the cooking of the mystical chocolate chip cookie.

* * *

"Alright, let's first preheat the oven to 375 degrees." Hong Kong said. He had a recipe on his phone and was telling Iceland what to do. Iceland turnt on the oven. "Now mix the dry ingredients in a bowl." Iceland grabbed a mixing bowl out and poured the pre-measured ingredients into the bowl.

"Does that include the eggs?" Iceland asked.

"Oh. Yeah. And the vanilla."

Iceland cracked the eggs open and put the insides into the bowls and poured the vanilla in there. He started mixing the stuff together and adding the chocolate chips into the dough.

"Do you want to place them onto the baking sheet?" Iceland asked Hong Kong.

"Yeah." Hong Kong grabbed the spoon out Iceland's hand and scooped up the dough and placed them on the cookie sheet. He then placed it into the oven. "Now to wait 10 minutes."

"Yup."

They walked to the couch together and sat down. _SILENCE._ _EVEN MORE SILENCE. xD._

"So... did you have nice dreams last night?" Hong Kong asked. It was so awkward that the conversation starter was also awkward.

"They were fine I guess." Iceland said. "Do you remember anything from last night." Iceland started picking at a hole in his jeans.

"It's very fuzzy..." Everytime he tried to remember last night he would get a headache. "I don't really remember anything since I drank like my 6 bottle of beer."

"Well, you dabbed 2 times. You had to smoke like 3 cigarettes at once on one of you green spins. Hmm..." Iceland started thinking. "You called Norway a 'pretty girl', you chugged the last of my Brennivín. And you mentioned the whole Korea situation, told me your boss hates gay things."

"Was I a dick?"

"Yup. You talked smack about England and China and stuff."

"Man. Don't make me go drinking with Denmark and you guys again."

"Note taken. Oh yeah you did something really romantic."

"I did. What did I do?"

"You carried me upstairs like a groom carrying his bride."

"Aww! I'm so romantic when I'm drunk. I do kinda remember doing that."

 _Ding!_ The timer went off for the cookies. Iceland got up and took the cookies out. He scooped them up and placed them on the cooling rack. Iceland then sat back down onto the couch.

"Did I talk smack about you?" Hong Kong asked. There was something strange about Iceland's mood, how quiet and distant he is suddenly.

"No." Iceland said. He started to pick with the hole again.

"No, tell me the truth."

"It's nothing..." Iceland looked over at Hong Kong, who had concern in his eyes. "You didn't say anything." Hong Kong scooted closer to Iceland. He wrapped his arm around Iceland's chest and pulled him close to him.

"Tells me the truths Ice." Hong Kong said but more serious than before. "If I said something bad, than tell me." Iceland sighed.

"Fine... all you asked was 'Am I gay for you.' and 'What am I to you.'. But the way you said those things got under my skin. You said the first like 'Why am I with this kid, Da fuq are they here with me and stuff, why are they telling me what to do.' And with the gay thing, you sounded disgusted for some reason."

"You know I didn't mean it. Alcohol brings the worst out of people. It brings out the deep, locked feelings of people. But it with me, it make me just be like 'cursing sailor' as England would describe it as. He says that I got that from him. So... just forget about what I said. OK?"

"Ok..." Iceland sighed. Hong Kong kissed Iceland's forehead. "Want to eat some cookies now?"

"Yeah."

* * *

They got their cookies and sat down on the couch and ate. Iceland laid down, his legs stretched on top of Hong Kong's. The cookies were warm, soft, and very Delicious. Iceland enjoyed the cookies, even though he doesn't like chocolate, which surprised Hong Kong.

"How can you not like chocolate? It's so good." Hong Kong said. He nibbled on his cookie.

"I don't like it's sweetness and stuff. I like black licorice better because of it's flavor." Iceland explained.

"Ewww. That stuff is disgusting. But I guess i'll let it slide." Hong Kong shrugged. Iceland giggled.

"Whatever silly." Iceland ate his cookie. "Hey. You know how those couples feed food their lover and stuff?"

"Those stereotypical couples that say they do everything with each other and stuff?"

"Yeah. Wa-want to try that out, be those weird couples?"

"The heck... sure." Hong Kong broke a piece off of his cookie and handed it to Iceland. Iceland ate it.

"Your cookie tastes better." Iceland laughed.

"Well... if you fed me one your cookies, it would probably taste better than mine." Hong Kong said.

"Well. Let's test that. Open your mouth." Iceland said. He sat up. He broke a piece off of his cookie and placed it into Hong Kong's mouth. He chewed the food and nodded.

"Yup, yours taste better." Hong Kong giggled. Iceland continued feeding the cookie to Hong Kong until it was all gone. "Now we can officially say that we fed each other food."

"Yeah." Iceland said while laying back down. Hong Kong gazed at Iceland with soft eyes. He laid down next to him. Iceland adjusted himself so that he was lying adjacent to him. Hong Kong placed his head next to Iceland's. Iceland moved to his side for his head to be next to his lover's. And he faced him. Iceland kissed Hong Kong's cheek.

"I love you." Hong Kong murmured.

"I love you too." Iceland whispered back. Iceland laid his head on Hong Kong's chest. He closed his eyes and started to fall asleep. Hong Kong petted Iceland's hair.

' _Very soft... like the downy feathers of a baby bird._ ' He thought. He started feeling relaxed and sleepy from seeing his love go to sleep and the feeling of his hair. He soon also fell asleep, with his boyfriend, his love of his life.

* * *

 **Bwaaah! Oh yeah! If you're very confused on some stuff, then PM okay? Okay. (Like other chapters or something like that. Don't be left in the dark or be very confused on what you reading.)**

 **Byes! C:**


	11. Dinner

Hong Kong was in a middle of a nice (weird) conversation with his boss when Iceland woke up. Like, it was one of the most weirdest conversation anyone could have. He was asking how he has been, if his brothers are messing with him, and how his summer is going. Hong Kong could tell his boss was buttering him up for something because his boss never ask him anything about that stuff. All Hong Kong told him was:

"I'm on vacation, don't bother me." And hung up. "I'm not a waffle you butter up before you eat."

"What about waffles?" Iceland simply asked. He woke up when he heard the word waffles because he was starving.

"Nothing..." Hong Kong said while looking away and blushing. "Hello sleeping beauty."

"Food..." Iceland said. "What time is it?"

"8:02, your time."

"We have to eat dinner. And I know where to go." Iceland sat up.

* * *

"So this restaurant is dubbed 'The best seafood place in Europe' to people?" Hong Kong asked while putting his fingers up and doing quotation markings. They were walking to the restaurant Resto which has good reviews on traveling websites and stuff. Some people do say it's fish is better than of Norway, which is offensive to Norway. They walked and were surprised to see literally no one in there. Only like 2 tables were full. They got a table and sat there and waited.

"Well, I figured like at least 4 more tables would be full on a Friday night." Iceland said. "I guess people don't like going out anymore with their lovers."

"Yeah. Like ' _Sitting on my couch with my bae._ ' or ' _Watching a scary movie with my man. #Scared. #WithBae._ '" Hong Kong joked. He made his voice little high pitched for the other quote.

"Why does that sound so legit." Iceland laughed.

"Because people have those tags all the time on Instagram and stuff." Hong Kong explained. "See." Hong Kong showed Iceland his phone.

"God... so cheesy."

A waitress came over and asked them what kind of drinks they wanted. They both asked for soda because they didn't want beer ( _Which takes up like 50% of the drinks menu. Like is this a pub or a romantic restaurant_.) She then asked if they were ready for their meals. Iceland ordered and told her what he wanted. Hong Kong was looking for what he wanted. The girl smiled at him politely but her smile hid something underneath in it, same the way she looked at him.. Hong Kong ordered and the girl walked away.

"She's pretty." Hong Kong said as he watched her go away. "But she likes me."

"What? How can you tell?" Iceland asked surprised. That's what he was feeling from her.

"Well. Many ways you can tell. Her body language is the thing that gave it away." Hong Kong said.

"Explain."

"Well, her smile was too polite. Like she was trying to contain herself from literally blurting out her love for me. Also the way she was staring at me gave it away."

"Wow. Are you like a love guru or some kind of ladies man."

"Nope. If you read enough manga and anime to make a Weeaboo or Otaku have a seizure you basically become a master or pro at girls emotions." Hong Kong shrugged.

The waitress came back and gave them their drinks and stared at Hong Kong for a little too long and walked away.

"She really wants to say something." Hong Kong said with a slight tone of enjoyment. "I'm glad you were never like that."

"Well I have some self control." Iceland said blushing slightly.

The girl came back with the food placed in front of the boys and gave Hong Kong a piece of paper and a pen. Then she walked away.

"Oh. There she goes." Hong Kong opened the paper.

 _Hi. I like you. Do you like me? Circle One. Please don't show this to your friend._

 _Yes_

 _No_

 _In a relationship_

Hong Kong circled ' _In a relationship_ ' and folded it.

"What did it say?" Iceland asked.

"I'm not allowed to tell. It stated it." Hong Kong told Iceland.

"Oh ok."

The girl came back picked up the note and read it and looked at Hong Kong then at Iceland. She motioned her head to Iceland and Hong Kong nodded his head slightly. She stared at Iceland sourly like he was a lemon and walked away.

"She figured out we're together." Hong Kong said.

"Oh... Oh." Iceland looked up at Hong Kong. "You sure she's going to keep her mouth shut."

"Yup. I'm sure."

The girl got their plates and gave Hong Kong another note. And walked away. Hong Kong looked at it.

 _Oh ok. You gay asshole. Go die in a hole. I hope you get a real person to love. A female preferably._

 _LIKE ME FOR EXAMPLE! WHAT DOES HE HAVE TO OFFER?_

 _354-***-***5_

 _HAVE MY NUMBER IF YOU WANT TO ME INSTEAD OF THAT BOY!_

 _You Asian Faggot._

"Well. Her jealousy got her." Hong Kong said. But some darkness got into his eyes. "Gay asshole... and go die in a hole." He didn't say the last part. Hong Kong gave Iceland the note.

"Huh. Her anger is not filtered." Iceland said.

The girl came back with the check and angrily placed it down and glared at Iceland. She walked away.

Iceland payed and the girl came back grabbed it.

"You can leave now assholes." She fumed. She left again.

"Whatever..." Hong Kong said.

They left and drove home.

* * *

Hong Kong and Iceland sat down on top of Iceland's bed. You're probably thinking, ' _Oh you're going to write them making out on the bed_ '. No, calm yourself. Instead, they are describing the things they like about each other.

"What do you like about me Leon?" Iceland asked.

"What do you like about me Emil?" Hong Kong said back.

"Well. Your handsome, charming in many ways, kind and sweet, you have the intelligence of a teenager... and you can be a delinquent or really intimidating sometimes, but that so hot." Iceland described. "You are very brave."

"Awww, thanks Ice." Hong Kong smiled. "Alright let me see... your cute, warm, very chill and cool in situations and you think logically. Also you have a soft heart and autumn like spirit."

Iceland blushed a very rosey pink color. Hong Kong started cuddling him. "You also have the tongue of a poet." Iceland murmured.

"Haha. That's my Chinese coming out." Hong Kong joked.

Iceland giggled. He adjusted himself so that he was in between Hong Kong's legs and laid against him.

"So cute..." Hong Kong started petting his hair. Iceland started to relax into Hong Kong's chest. "If you were a Neko, you would be purring right now." Hong Kong cooed. Iceland nodded.

"I feel like jelly." Iceland said quietly.

"Oh really..." Hong Kong gently placed a couple of kisses on Iceland's neck.

"Ahhh! That tickles!" Iceland laughed.

"Really?" Hong Kong kissed his neck some more with the reward of laughs from Iceland.

"Ok! Stop! Stop! My stomach hurts!" Iceland said without laughing mid sentence. Iceland clutched his stomach.

"Ok. I'll let you off the hook this time." Hong Kong chuckled.

"Now I have to go to the bathroom. Thanks." Iceland said in a light tone.

"Your welcome."


	12. Aurora Borealis

**You gotta love non-existent freezing rain scaring your school. I got out 3 hours early today. So, why not make a chapter of your fanfiction after a 2 month break. ;)**

* * *

"Hong Kong. Have you seen the Aurora Borealis?" Iceland asked.

Hong Kong was teaching him how to do origami.

"The what?" Hong Kong asked. "Aurora bored Alice?"

"No, the Aurora Borealis. Like, the strips of green and yellow lights in the sky." Iceland clarified. ' _Aurora bored Alice, da hell._ '

"Oooh! The Earth's magnetic field." Hong Kong said. "I don't know what I thought you said." He smiled and giggled.

"Silly…" Iceland joked. He folded the paper.

"Now, fold this corner to here…" Hong Kong folded his piece of paper.

"Ok…" Iceland mimicked it.

They finished.

Iceland looked like a slightly deformed animal. While Hong Kong actually looked like something.

"Man… I sucked the first time. How were able to make it look like something?" Hong Kong inquired.

"Don't ask me. Maybe you're a good teacher." Iceland shrugged. He placed his head on the table and looked at the paper figures side by side.

"I'm a good teacher eh?" Hong Kong also placed his head on the table and looked at Iceland.

"Yup… a good teacher and a good friend."

"A good boyfriend as well?"

"Nah."

"What?" Hong Kong gasped. But he said it like he wasn't astonished. "Why you say that?"

"I don't freaking know." Iceland joked. "But your trying your best."

Hong Kong rolled his eyes playfully. "Thanks." He said sarcastically.

"Hey, when you going back home?" Iceland asked seriously.

"I was thinking tomorrow." Hong Kong decided. "I got to be home before China."

"Wait…" Iceland looked at his boyfriend with confusion. "What you mean before China?"

"Oh… I didn't tell you." Hong Kong decided to come clean. He told his boyfriend about how he shouldn't technically be here.

Iceland sat there in silence for a couple of minutes. Until he said something. "You could have told me that you weren't allowed to come here."

"Well, the only reason he was going to Russia was for Ivan." Hong Kong said in a nonchalant tone. "They have one of the most f-ed up relationship I've ever seen."

"Huh?" Iceland looked at Hong Kong with curiosity. He sat up.

Hong Kong sat up as well. "I feel like my brother is a glutton for punishment. You see, their relationship is an abusive one." Hong Kong saw how Iceland became pale. "Every time he comes back from Russia, he suffers from Stockholm syndrome. He acts very weird. He misses receiving the so called ' _love_ ' from Russia." Hong Kong tilted his head to the side. "It isn't healthy or great. It's sick to think the methods are good for someone. He thinks anything involving pain is good." Hong Kong narrowed his eyes. "It isn't love, it's torture." He hissed.

"Wow… that's very heavy stuff." Iceland said gloomily. "Why are you telling me this?"

"It's been on my mind for ages. I had no one to tell this too." Hong Kong said. "I felt comfortable telling you this."

Normally Hong Kong didn't tell people what he thought. Iceland was similar.

"Well… you should get your brother to a physiatrist." Iceland suggested.

"I've tried many times, it either made him very upset or very mad. He believes okay, but he isn't." Hong Kong said.

"Well I don't know then." Iceland looked down.

Hong Kong lifted Iceland's chin up with his finger. They met eyes. "It's ok. I'm just glad that I was able to tell another soul about this. Thank you, Ice."

"Y-you're welcome." Iceland smiled. "Want to watch Earth's Magnetic field?"

"Yeah!"

They walked outside together under the dark night sky. The sky was a spill of white dots. They sat down in the same spot 2 days ago when they were outside and Hong Kong confessed his love for Iceland. They looked up at the sky.

"I've always wanted to see this." Hong Kong said dreamily.

"Yes, it's very beautiful. I've seen it a lot." Iceland agreed. He scooted closer to Hong Kong. "But this is probably going to be more enjoyable since you're here."

"Yeah, the most enjoyable watching for the both of us." Hong Kong put his arm around Iceland.

The light show started a couple of minutes later. The green and yellow ribbons in the sky danced rhythmically. It was like heavenly spirits were dancing their way threw the sky, happy to be in the atmosphere, instead of being bounded by Earth. A couple of pink and blue streams appeared but quickly went away like they weren't comfortable being in the party in the sky, too bad for them. Must be one of the awkward teens or couples. The appearance of lights lessened, until it went away completely.

"Cool!" Hong Kong exclaimed. "Just what I thought it would be like."

"Yes, very pretty and interesting to watch. It's so harmonious." Iceland complimented.

"Like a whole bunch of people dancing in the heavens." Hong Kong agreed. "Like a rave of the gods. Each of the colors or patterns being a heavenly figure."

"Man, you really liked it." Iceland said while looking at Hong Kong with a small smile on his face.

"Yeah. I enjoyed it a lot." Hong Kong made a big smile at Iceland.

"Well, I'm glad." Iceland kissed Hong Kong's cheek.

* * *

 **I would love to see the Aurora Borealis, or maybe the forgotten brother, the Aurora Australis in Australia and New Zealand. I'll let my favorite boys enjoy them.**


	13. Final words

Hong Kong woke up early for once. He was surprised by it. For once Iceland doesn't have to wake him up. He looked over at the sleeping figure of his boyfriend. ' _He's so cute…_ ' Hong Kong thought. A small smile formed on his face. ' _Too bad I'm going to be leaving him._ '

Yes. This morning is the last morning for the two of them for a while. Hong Kong's flight leaves at 12:00 to go back to China.

' _I'm going to miss him._ ' Hong Kong looked up at the ceiling and loss his smile. He felt Iceland snuggled up against his body. ' _He's also going to miss me._ '

30 minutes…

Hong Kong felt a small poke on his face. He looked to side and saw Iceland staring at him.

"Good Morning, karamellu." Iceland said sweetly. There was a smile on his face

Hong Kong blushed. "Caramel?" He guessed.

"Yup… caramel." Iceland confirmed.

"You're my gāncǎo, my licorice." Hong Kong murmured.

"You're my karamellu, my caramel." Iceland murmured back.

Hong Kong hugged Iceland.

"I'm going to miss you." Iceland confessed

"Me too." Hong Kong agreed.

* * *

They got ready for the morning.

Hong Kong placed all his things in his suitcase.

"Wait." Iceland called from the doorway. He had something behind his back.

"What?" Hong Kong asked.

Iceland walked over and presented a box. He gave it to Hong Kong. "This is for your birthday in a couple of days."

"Aww… thanks." Hong Kong kind of forgot his was in 3 days. "I forgot a little." He placed the gift into the suitcase and zipped it up.

"I never celebrate my birthday so I always forget it." Iceland admitted.

"You should celebrate it." Hong Kong stood up and grabbed his suitcase.

They walked outside and into Iceland's car. They left for the airport.

"Well, I mean we're countries. We don't really need to celebrate birthdays. It tells us that we survived another year." Iceland stated.

"True, True. But celebrating them can be fun." Hong Kong argued.

"Imagine having Denmark at your parties… he gets drunk the first 20 minutes of it."

"Isn't he always drunk when there's alcohol around."

"Yeah true."

"You can always invite me to your birthday. It doesn't have to be a party also." Hong Kong suggested.

"Maybe I will." Iceland said. "What will you be doing for your birthday?"

"My siblings are going to throw a party." Hong Kong explained. "Korea decorates and Taiwan and Vietnam cook food. China supervises the party. He makes sure there isn't alcohol, but Korea knows a way to mix drinks. China always gets triggered when he finds out later that his drink had alcohol in it."

Iceland laughed. "He can't contain or watch you guys, can he?"

"Nope!" Hong Kong smiled. "By the time he does try to contain us, we're already drunk or on the verge."

"Seems fun. My brother and the others always make me not drink. Estonia also, even though I have no idea why he even is at my occasional birthday parties." Iceland shrugged.

"He wants to join that badly?" Hong Kong asked.

"Yeah." Iceland said.

"Weird…"

* * *

They made it to airport. They both realized that the end has come with Hong Kong's stay in Iceland. They face each other.

"I'll miss you." Hong Kong whispered.

"Me too." Iceland agreed.

They got out of the car. Hong Kong grabbed his suitcase.

Hong Kong hugged Iceland. "I'll call often." He stopped hugging him.

A tear went down Iceland's face. "Me too." He rubbed his eyes to stop the tears. He kissed his boyfriend on the lips.

"I'm going to miss our soft moments." Hong Kong said. He sniffled. "You're going to make me cry Ice… stop those tears."

"I'm trying."

They stopped looking at each other, held each other's hands one last time, and departed on their separate ways.

* * *

The day of Hong Kong's birthday…

"Happy Birthday Leon!" Vietnam, Taiwan, Korea, and China said in unison.

(China got back the day after Hong Kong. Thank the gods for him not getting in trouble.)

"Thanks guys." He looked at the chocolate cake. "This cake looks great."

"Ayy!" Taiwan congratulated herself.

"NO CELEBRATING ONESELF TAIWAN!" China nagged. "Aiyah! This is Hong Kong's special day."

"Gramps!" Taiwan whined. "I know that."

' _Good to be back._ ' Hong Kong thought happily.

* * *

After the party…

(Korea was grounded for making Vietnam drunk. Awesome! We all knew this will happen, deep down or in the open.)

Hong Kong opened all the gifts his siblings got him. Vietnam and Taiwan got him a stuff animal fox. Korea got him some video games and China got him origami books. All good gifts, but Hong Kong decided to open his gift from Iceland at night. Once his siblings were asleep, he grabbed his Icelandic gift from his desk and sat on the bed.

He shook the box and seemed to contain a heavy object. He opened the wrapping and saw what it was.

It was a snow globe with 2 boys holding hands. The boys seemed oddly like them. On the podium that was holding the globe, were words engraved in it.

" _To my lovely karamellu, I will always love you. I will love you until this world is gone. Karamellu, Leon, you are my soul mate, my only love, my other half._ "

Hong Kong felt tears roll down his tears. "I love you too Emil, licorice, my other half." He cried silently.

* * *

 **I got a little emotional when making this. I'm happy to have shared this writing with you guys. Though, i'm not happy with the chapter with Norway and Denmark. I'll never be happy with it but that's ok.**

 **I want to thank my dear friend for hearing this story in the drafting and giving me feedback.**

 **I want to thank all my friends for making me feel better and making want to finish this. I was feeling down for the 2 months so, I haven't posted anything. But now i'm happier, and now I finished this.**

 **Thank you all for reviewing and reading this. And now, this story is finished, but i'm not.**

 **I love you guys. :]**

 _ **Tusen Tack.**_

 **(Thousand Thanks)**


End file.
